


The rabbit hole

by Melancholy_magic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholy_magic/pseuds/Melancholy_magic
Summary: Its been 3 years since the second wizarding war and life has returned to normal for the golden trio, well, as normal as it can get. To avoid the newspapers the golden trio frequently visits muggle london, but soon not even muggle london is safe for the brains of the golden trio.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfiction I've dared to upload, I have no idea how long its going to be yet or if the chapters will stay this long. I still dont know the end pairing but as soon as I do Ill update the tags. This may be triggering to people sensitive to rape and sexual violence, please be careful reading. Enjoy, I love you all  
> ~the depressed book reader with a over active imagination

The rain hammered against the window of the shop Harry Ron and Hermione ducked in to avoid the sudden shower. As soon as they realised what shop it was all 3 immediatly groaned, the chaos of Primark stood before them. It was the most bussiest annoying clothes shop in the entire of muggle london, and they already felt people behind them hustling them into the busy crouds.   
Harry quickly grabbed Ron and Hermiones hands to avoid losing them before leading them towards a quiter corner.  
"We couldn't have picked a worse shop" Hermione muttered under her breathe.  
"Agreed, but we may as well look around while the rain passes, it's only supposed to be a quick downpour so we should only have to wait 15 minutes" Harry looked back to Hermione who let out a heavy sigh.  
"Fine, I suppose I could do with some new underwear anyway" Ron went red next to Hermione, their relationship after hogwarts had been brief, only lasting a short 2 months before they realised they weren't right for each other. They had agreed to stay friends though, for Harrys sake.   
Hermione took charge and dragged a reluctant Harry and Ron towards the back of the store where the underwear was.  
"Do we have to go with you 'Mione?" Ron was looking more and more embarassed by the second, a blush spread across his cheeks and going down his neck.  
"Yes Ron, you do. This stores huge and if I left you two by yourselfs I'd never find you for 3 years"   
Hermione finally reached the bra section, looking a bit overwhealmed by all the choices. Ron and Harry found a sudden interest in the floor, they could defeat a dark lord but apperantly lookimg at a bra was too much for them.  
Hermione wanted something simple, something practical but still sexy.   
'Not like anyones gonna seem me wearing it anyway'  
After browsing for 20 minutes Hermione had picked out 4 new bras and 2 matching sets. One plain black silk bra, one white sheer bra with red roses and leaves covering the nipples, one pale pink lacey bra and a deep red bra with multipul straps at the front. For the matching sets she chose a pink and purple marble effect fabric bralette with matching panties, and a sheer black bra with a matching thong.  
"Look at the waiting line Hermione! It looks 2 hours long!"   
"Don't be ridiculous Ron, it'll be an hour wait at the most" Hermione rolled her eyes dragging Ron and Harry to the end of the queue. They were both still wide eyed and red in the face.   
1 hour and a half later they finally left the store, Hermione content with her purchases while Harry and Ron were still a bit embarrased.  
"Look! Waterstones! I've wanted to go in that bookstore for so long, can we please go in, pleaasee" a look of delight had crossed her face. Waterstones was one of the most successful and popular book stores in britain, selling every book genre, from history to horror to classics.  
"Why don't you go in 'Mione, I think me and Ron will apparate back to grimauld place" Hermione looked a bit downcast at the sudden reminder that her friends didn't love books as much as she did.  
"Yeah, sure why not. I guess I'll see you guys later then" she gave her friends a hug before reminding them to stay safe, a habbit she had after almost losing Harry during the battle. She crossed across the street amd pushed open the door, a wind chime alerting the staff that someone new had entered the shop. Hermione immediatly forgot about her disapoinment at Harry and Ron leaving her, the shop was magnificent. Shelves of books lined every single wall, goimg from the floor to the ceiling, a lush black carpet on the floor. There were little reading crooks with beanbags and blankets scattered around the room with several tables overloaded with even more books. A hot drinks dispencer sat next to the till where a old lady was serving a child that appeared to be over joyed with his new book. A smile graced her face as she took in the scent of new books. She made her way to her favorite section, fantasy. She fingered the spines of the books, before pulling several of the shelf. And placing them on an empty table and turning back around to pick up more. In the end she had picked up about 20 books, and sunk into a green beanabg to read through the blurb. By the time she had picked 11 books 2 full hours had passed and she felt guilty for staying so late. She balanced them all in her hands to go to pay for them, accidentally leaving her primark bag next to the beanbag. She placed the books on the till watching the lady scan them all. She had decided on the hunger games series, The chronicles of Narnia, and Alice in Wonderland. She wished she could buy more, but the books would be too heavy for her to carry while she apparated and she didn't want to risk splinching herself.   
She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see a 6"2 man holding her primark bag.  
"Sorry to disturb you but I couldn't help noticing that you left your bag behind," he had deep brown eyes, long brown hair a kind smile, nothing short of handsome. He placed the bags in Hermiones hands who was a little over taken by his attarctiveness.   
"Thank you, I'm sure I would have left it behind" she smiled back at him, before he turned around and left the shop. Hermione quickly paid the lady for her books before grabbing the bag and making her way outside.   
The man who gave her her bag back was stood leaning against the building and started walking behind her as though he was following her. Hermione glanced over her shoulder but brushed it of to paranoia, but still hurried her steps up. When she checled over her shoulder 2 minutes later there were 2 other men with him, both looking strong and tall. She hurried her oace a little more, making her eay to a dark alleyway so she could disaparate back to Grimauld place where she'd been living for the past 3 years with Harry and Ron. She soon reached the alley way and made her way out of sight. She felt a sharp hit at the back of her head before she fell to the floor unconsious.   
When she awoke she felt a huge pounding pain in her head, her eyes seemed unopenable due to the pain. She was next aware of someone holding her wrists down, the pain in her head no longer noticable as her eyes shot open in panic, above her a buff man pinned her wrists down his evil snarl staring down at her face. She struggled against his hold, before she was finally aware of a burning pain between her legs. When she looked down she saw the same man who gave her her bag in the bookstore furiously rutting into her, his other friend leaning against the wall behind him. Before she knew what was happening a hand was placed over her mouth starving her of oxygen, she struggled and struggled and struggled against her restraints but to no avail as the black spots danced across her vision, once again falling into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hoping to upload once a week but unfortunatly I have a fast paced life, so it's easy for me to get swept of my feet. So Im just gonna upload as often as I can, and hopefully gaos wont be too far apart  
> Someone asked if the rapist was definately a muggle and not a wizard in disguise, and Id just like to clarify that he is indeed a muggle  
> Love you all

When Hermione finally came to again, it was dark and evrything hurt. Her head pounded, her eyes and legs ached, her wrists stung and between her legs burned. She was curled in a foetal possition hugging herself, eyes staring strait ahead but looking at nothing. She felt empty, broken and ashamed, the thoughts turning round and round in her head. 'Slut', 'Maybe if you just went home with Ron and Harry you would be fine', 'it's your own fault for not being careful'. After half an hour of staring at nothing she checked upper arm pocket for her wand, releived to find it still there and in tact. She looked around and was also amazed to see her bags laying just a bit further down the alleyway. She struggled to right her clothes without worsening the burning pain, then crawled down the alleyway to see if they still had her purchases in. Her books were damp but okay, but when she opened the primark bag she was almost sick. 'Maybe if you didn't buy such provocative clothing you wouldn't be here right now'.   
Still she grabbed her bags and apparated strait to her bedroom in Grimauld place, surprised that she didn't splinch herself. Discarding her bags on the floor she went strait into her bathroom, turning the shower on and turning the heat all the way up. She just walked strait in, not taking of her clothes and leaned against the shower wall, slowly sinking down untill she could hug her knees to her chest and started sobbing.  
'Slut', 'whore', 'you deserved it for wearing revealing clothing', 'disgusting piece of filth'.   
The water burned her skin, and she eventually pulled her clothing of, the burning between her legs never leaving. Looking down she saw bruises on her wrists, chest and legs. Claw marks linned her hips and thighs, and hickeys lined her inner thigh. The sight of her battered body made her sick, her sobs getting louder as she lost the energy to turn to the side and vomit, instead just being sick on herself and watching the burning water wash it away along with her blood.   
Eventually she reached for the soap, scrubbing her body untill her skin turned pink and tingled, but still she scrubbed, desperate to get his hands of her, her skin turning stop sign red. Next she reached for her strawberry shampoo, scraping her nails against her scalp as she forved her hands through the wild tangles in her hair.   
When she finally got out the shower she used her wand to summon a plain black long sleved shirt and plain black baggy trousers. She debated on healing her bruises but a voice in her head told her no. 'You deserbe these bruises as a reminded, to remind you how much of a slut you are you filthy whore'. Instead she settled on a glamour charm to hide them so people wouldn't see them and ask questions, 'you don't want anyone knowing how much of a slut you are now, do you?'  
After she dressed she turned back to her wet dirty clothes. Blood stained them, so she cast a drying charm on them before muttering "incendio" watching as they were reduced to ashy remains. Next she scourgified the shower floor, cleaning away the last of her vomit and blood.   
Between her legs still burned so she opened up the medicide cabinet, taking a pain potion before hobbling downstairs to see if Harry and Ron were still awake. Before she entered the kitchen where she neard their voices she pulled on a mask, hoping they wouldn't see through her facade and realise she was hurting.  
"I'm sorry for being back late, I was flicking through books at the store and I got lost in one" Harry and Rons attention was brought to her as she walked round the door, "you know what I'm like when I find a good book"  
"Whats with the dark clothes? Are you going through a goth faze or something?" Ron looked at his green eyed nest friend confused.  
"Whats a goth faze?" Harry chuckled before telling Ron it was just a muggle term.  
"I just thought I'd let you know I'm home, I'm tired now though and I wanna start one of my new books before I go to sleep".  
"Sure 'Mione, sleep well and stay safe" Harry smiled, oblivious to his bestfriends pain.  
"Stay safe Harry. Night, Ron" she walked quickly to her room, the burning slowly ebbing away and making movement more easy.   
When she made it to her room she opened her waterstones bag, taking out the books and casting a drying charm on them before placing them on the to-read pile which consisted of around 50 books. When she opened the primark bag she felt sick again, 'what did you expect, to buy clothes like these and draw no attention to yourself? Slut'. She quickly closed the bag again and stuffed it to the back of her wardrobe before walking to her bed and slipping under the covers. She crawled to the center of the bed and hugged her knees to her chest in a foetal position. In the safety of her bed she let the tears cascade down her cheeks leaving salty burn marks. Clutching her wand in her hand for safety she slowly cried herself to a fitful sleep.  
When she awoke the next morning she felt even more tired than when she went to sleep. Her entire body ached and burned, her joints felt stiff from sleeping in a wierd possition and she had cramp in her hand from clutching her wand all night, even during her sleep. She was glad it was a sunday, it meant she didn't have to work until tomorrow which was enough time to sort herselft out, or so she told herself. When she finally got out of ned she went strait to her bathroom and opened the medicide cabinet and took some more pain potion. When she returned the bottle to the shelf she knocked a mugfle razor onto the floor. Despite using her magic to get rid of her body much more quicker and effective she still perfered the nuggle method of shaving. When she bent down a thought crossed her mind. 'Do it, you deserve it. Harry and Ron wouldn't care, they didn't even notice that you were sad last night'. Before she realised it she had dragged the razor across her wrist. Once, twice, three times before she caught herself. She was horrified. What was she doing? She quickly shut the razor away in the cabinet again before promising to herself that she would never do it again, denying how good it felt. She used her wand to heal the marks, then to clean up the blood before stripping her clothes and turning the shower to scalding again.   
An hour later she stumbled into her room, her skin pink from scrubbing it so vigorously. She chose her outfit for the day, a long sleeved grey shirt and lose matching bottoms. She scraped her hair into a messy pony tail before preparing herself mentally to go downstairs.   
Despite staying in the shower so long it was still early and Harry and Ron were still in bed so she decided to cook breakfast to distract her thoughts from what she had done that morning. She cooked some bacon eggs and sausages for the boys and settled on a simple apple for herself. Setting the plates on the table and placing knifes and forks next to them she started calling that breakfast was ready to no avail. Sighing she make her way upstairs and knocked on their room doors. Eventually she woke them up and dragged them downstairs. When they arrived in the kitchen she cast a wandless and nonverbal warming spell on the food. She was getting better at wandless voiceless magic she mused to herself.  
"This is really good 'Mione, thank you. But aren't you eating anything yourself?" Harry looked to his friend confused as to why she sat firther aeay from them both and a empty plate infront of her.  
"I ate before I woke you up, Im okay. And Ron could you please just eat your food normally for once" she snapped at Ron before she realised it. His eating habbits had always annoyed her but she kept from commenting on it.  
"Jesus 'Mione, first the wird clothes and now snapping at me, whats wrong with you" she bit her tounge from replying something sarcastic.  
"It's just that time of the month amd watching you eat like that makes me feel nausous. Sorry, Ron" the lie slipped easily of her tounge, too easily she thought to herself.   
"You aren't due on for another week though" she forgot Harry remembered her cycle.   
"I just came on early, must be a slight hormone change or stress from work" the second lie slipped of her tounge easier that the first, and she felt proud yet nervous at how good it felt to lie and gdt away with it. Ron and Harry just turned back to their plates, clearly embarassed by the mention of hormones. 'See, they don't even care about you, they haven't even realised that you're sad'. Hermione pushed the voice to the back of her head, hoping it would leave her alone while she sat with he boys.  
When they finished eating she picked up their plates before using her magic to clean them and setting them back in the cubard.  
"So, do you two have any plans for today?"  
"Not really, I was gonna go and see Ginny, we haven't had much time to see each other recently and Ron was gonna come along to the burrow to see the family, how about you?"  
"I was just going to read some more of my new books, nothing important really" Hermione settled herself next to Harry but made sure there was some space between them. Harry didn't seem to notice.   
"You could join us to the Burrow, my Mums been complaining that she never gets to see you anymore"  
"I'dd love to, but Im tired and cranky, mayby next week? I could stop by and see her one day after work" Hermione really didn't like the idea of the Burrow on a sunday, everyone was there and it was always loud and busy.  
"Are you sure? Reading books all day by yourself sounds boring" Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron.  
"Yes, boring for you Ronald but some of us enjoy learning. And I'll be fine, I'll probably take a nap at some point"  
"Ron we better start getting ready, we don't want to be late again, I don't think I can handle another one of Mollys lectures again" Ron nodded his head and left the kitchen and Harry followed leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts again.


End file.
